Entre metaleiros e mauricios
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Yuki Souma é o mauricinho mor do colégio Kaibara. Kakeru Manabe, o metaleiro. O que será que irá acontecer qdo esses dois se encontrarem? JURO Q NAUM EH SHONEN AI! UA universo alternativo. CAPITULO FINAL ONLINE
1. Encontro inesperado

_Primeira fic de Furuba. Eh UA, ou seja, universo alternativo. Resolvi escrever essa fic do Yuki e do Kakeru pq achei que seria legal falar algo assim sobre eles. Calma, calma, não eh YAOI nem Shonen-Ai antes de mais nada... Eh q essa fic pipocou na minha cabeça e deu vontade de escreve-la... se eh q me entendem._

_Como eh a primeira, deve estar meio ruinzinha, mas eu espero que gostem. Aliás, eh uma tentativa de comédia, apesar de eu não ser muito boa no gênero. Bem, me desculpem por essa introdução milenar... Espero q vcs gostem desse primeiro capítulo!_

_By Artemys Ichihara, princesa plutaniana do reino da extorção._

_LEGENDAS..._

**(((sim sim, aki kem fla eh a Artemys...)))** – _comentários deploráveis da autora._

"- to pensando, posso?" –_ pensamento do personagem._

- Não liguem para o que eu falo, apenas leiam para entender a história! – _fala de personagem._

**Unununununununununununununun** –_ mudança de cenário, personagem ou qualquer outra coisa..._

* * *

_**Capítulo I – Encontro Inesperado.**_

Mais um dia começava no colégio Kaibara. E começou com dois olhares de ódio. Um, vindo de Kakeru Manabe, 15 anos, primeiro ano do colegial, metaleiro desleixado que não liga muito para as aparências. O outro, vindo de Yuki Souma, 15 anos, primeiro ano do colegial, autêntico mauricinho que gosta de estar sempre muito bem apresentável.

Yuki é primo de Hatsuharu, que é um punk que, acho que por destino, também não gosta de Kakeru; Hatsuharu é amigo de Momiji, o clubber; que é amigo de Kyo, o rapper; que é namorado de Tohru, amiga de Hana; que está sempre junto de Uo, que é baterista da banda de Naohito, o tecladista; cujo guitarrista é o Kakeru e a baixista, sua irmã Machi, que é afim do Yuki Souma.

Entendeu? Não? Então mais tarde eu explico de novo...

Como eu dizia, essa história começa começou com dói olhares de ódio...

- Que ce ta me olhando, boyzinho infeliz?

- Um idiota parecendo um morcego...

- Affe... Pensa que pode com esse seu suéter "presentinho-de-natal-da-vovó", é? Se continuar me olhando desse jeito te estouro a cara, entendeu?

- Nossa, o macaquinho é rebelde...

- Macaca é a puta da tua mãe!

E, após esse "carinhoso" vocativo com o qual Kakeru usa para denominar a mãe de Yuki, ele simplesmente "estoura a cara" de Yuki como havia prometido.

O nariz de Yuki estava sangrando. Com certeza, com a força que Kakeru tinha colocado no soco, o nariz da criança havia quebrado. Por sorte, a vice-representante da classe de Yuki estava passando; viu a briga e levou Yuki para a enfermaria. Kakeru foi parar na sala do diretor...

_**Unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**_

- Yuki-san, o que fizeram com o seu nariz? – Perguntava gentilmente a enfermeira, que não sabia da briga.

- Ah! Um moleque revoltado o socou...

- O senhor se envolveu em uma briga? – disse a enfermeira, agora num tom de preocupação.

- Não foi bem uma briga... Ai! – o curativo estava doendo um pouco

- Desculpe! – a enfermeira disse tentando se redimir pela dor no nariz do garoto.

- Enfermeira... – uma voa feminina gentil dizia na entrada da porta – um garoto caiu e precisam da sua ajuda!

- Ah, sim, Kuragi! Por favor, pode terminar os curativos no nariz do senhor Souma?

Kuragi era a assistente da enfermaria. Uma menina muito doce e muito fechada. Além de tudo, muito linda e gostava de Yuki. Mas havia um problema... Era irmã de Kakeru.

- Boa tarde. Irei terminar os curativos se me permitir. – disse num tom frio e distante.

_**Ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**_

- Kakeru Manabe! Onde o senhor pensa que está? – gritava um senhor furioso, que era o diretor da escola.

- Na escola, ué! Onde mais estaria? Affe esses professores de hoje em dia...

- Senhor Manabe! O senhor não está no direito de me responder com esse tipo de piada! – mas bem que o diretor considerou essa piada brilhante – O que te deu para bater no senhor Souma?

- Ele começou a esbravejar xingamentos sem eu não ter feito nada... Aquele metido afeminado!

- E por que bateu nele? – disse o diretor com uma cara de "ainda num tendi não..."

- Porque eu cumpro com a minha palavra!

E saiu da sala, sem mais, nem menos.

- Senhor Manabe! Senhor Manabe! – exclamava o diretor na porta de sua sala, porém, ele gritava em vão, já que Kakeru não iria voltar tão cedo...

_**ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**_

* * *

_bem... fim do primeiro capítulo. Ficou curtinho por falta de criatividade mesmo... espero estar mais criativa no próximo capitulo!_

_Aliás... creio que de engraçado essa fic não está tendo nda! Porém, peço que leiam ela até o fim. Prometo tentar colocar alguma cena que lhes façam rir no próximo capítulo..._

_Gostou? Odiou? Vai me jurar de morte? Vai escrever meu nome no Death Note? Reviews plix, para que eu fique avisada da minha morte certa!_

_P.S.: NÃO ADIANTA ESCREVER MEU NOME NO DEATH NOTE... EU SOU UM SHINIGAMI MESMO!!!! __AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_(((to zuanu. __Ateh pq Death Notes matam apenas humanos, e eu sou uma extraterrestre... to salva dessa!)))_


	2. O primeiro amor nasce

_LEGENDAS..._

_**(((sim sim, aki kem fla eh a Artemys...)))**__ – comentários deploráveis da autora._

"- to pensando, posso?"_ – pensamento do personagem._

- Não liguem para o que eu falo, apenas leiam para entender a história!_ – fala de personagem._

((olha para o leitor com uma cara de "você vai mesmo ler isso?")) - _ ação, movimento._

_**unununununununununununununun**__ – mudança de cenário, personagem ou qualquer outra coisa..._

_**Capitulo II – O primeiro amor nasce**_

Yuki estava perplexo com a beleza da bela jovem. Não conseguia entender como a irmã daquele infeliz podia ser tão doce...

- Ai! – exclamou de dor novamente.

- Deixa de ser mole menino, nem deve estar doendo tanto – disse Kuragi olhando-o com uma frieza incalculável. Parece que ela não ia muito com a cara de Yuki...

Todavia, ela era realmente bonita, o que despertou o interesse do garoto cujo nariz estava quebrado.

"- Fria, não é? Cada vez mais eu tenho vontade de ficar com essa menina!"

Yuki não tinha vontade de ficar com ela apenas por seu jeito frio, ou por sua beleza incomparável, tinha vontade de ficar com ela também pelo detalhe de ser irmã gêmea de Kakeru. Queria provoca-lo.

Poucas pessoas conheciam a história, mas logo após dos irmãos nascerem, a mãe deles veio a falecer. O pai era ausente desde antes do nascimento. Após a morte da mãe, Kakeru acabou ficando com os avós, que lhe deram o nome de "Manabe". Machi havia ficado com os tios, recebendo o nome de "Kuragi". Esses sobrenomes diferentes eram o único motivo pelo qual ninguém acreditava que eles eram irmãos. Gêmeos, para completar.

_**unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**_

Kakeru estava aflito. Sua irmã tinha sumido de novo!

"- Onde será que ela se meteu?" – pensava o garoto preocupadamente enquanto andava pelos corredores do colégio.

- Uotani, você viu a minha irmã? – perguntava para a baterista de sua banda, uma garota que era conhecida por ser a delinqüente mais temida das redondezas.

- Não vi não. Por quê? Aquele otaku chato ta chamando?

- Não. Ela sumiu de novo e não sei onde se enfiou...

Naohito, o tecladista e líder da banda, era imprevisível. A única coisa que realmente importava para ele, era seu teclado, seu amado Yamaha, que ele chamava de "Yah-nii", e sempre dizia que ele era o seu único e verdadeiro amigo. Não assustaria Uotani se ele os chamassem sem mais nem menos.

_**(((sim. Há bandas de metal que usam teclado. Slipknot, Linkin Park e Nightmare são bons exemplos, apesar de Nightmare não ser uma banda de metal, toca rock e eu não poderia esquecer dos meus amados.)))**_

Kakeru continuava sua busca quando deu de cara com o diretor, "seu Kazu" como todos o chamavam. "Seu Kazu" era um homem estritamente racional e muito belo, talvez o professor mais bonito do colégio.

- Te peguei, Manabe... - disse com um olhar de "eu-sou-o-melhor-pistoleiro-do-oeste".

- Não pegou, não... - retrucou Kakeru com um olhar de "você-pode-até-ser-o-melhor-pistoleiro-mas-eu-sinto-em-te-acordar-dos-seus-devaneios...-aqui-não-é-o-oeste-e-o-porte-de-armas-é-proibido-por-lei" - e começou a correr deseperadamente.

O diretor foi logo atrás dele.

- Volta aqui, anarquista safado!!! - gritava o diretor enquanto corria atrás de Kakeru.

**­**_**unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**_

- Pronto. Pode ir agora. - disse a garota após terminar os curativos.

- Posso saber seu nome?- disse Yuki com um olhar de conquistador.

- ((suspiro)) ... Você não ouviu a enfermeira dizer meu nome não? Estava tão entorpecido com a sua dorzinha no nariz? É Kuragi, Ku-ra-gi. Vê se não esquece, porque eu não irei te falar de novo.

Yuki não queria saber DESSE nome da garota. Queria saber do PRIMEIRO nome dela. Como Kuragi, todos a conheciam, a famosa "rainha do gelo". Queria saber como seus amigos a chamavam, se é que tinha amigos...

- Não. O seu primeiro nome... - Yuki disse, agora, com um olhar doce. _**(((pra falar a verdade, olhar de cachorro sem dono)))**_

- ((suspiro mais forte)) Ai, meu Deus! - murmurou a garota - Machi, menino chato, Machi...

- ((sorriso)) Prometo não esquecer!

E foi beijá-la mo rosto. Quando foi beijá-la, recebeu um tapa na cara como agradecimento. Com certeza, vai ser uma longa jornada até o coração da garota...

- Não te dei toda essa intimidade, garoto... - disse Machi com um olhar extremamente nervoso. Não gostava nem um pouco da ousaida do rapaz.

- É por isso que as pessoas se afastam de você... - Yuki disse num tom sarcástico.

- Não, garoto. Você está errado. É por estes e outros motivos que EU me afasto das pessoas. Agora, se me dá ou não licença, eu estou indo, meu irmão deve estar me procurando.

Saiu e deu as costas. Yuki ficou observando o quadril rebolante da garota. Ah... Como era lindo! O unforme não deixava ver muito, mas ele sabia que com certeza ela deveria ter belas curvas...

- Aê, mano Yuki... Acorda dessa brisa aew, djow! _**(((q merda de dialeto eh essa???? nussa... q bosta, hein, artemys...)))**_ - era a voz de Kyo, um dos poucos "manos" do colégio.

- Senhor Yuki, como está o seu nariz? - perguntou preocupadamente a namorada do "mano Kyon", Tohru, conhecida por ser a única "maid" do colégio. Sim, Yuki tinha amigos estranhos...

- Vamos, vamos... - disse Yuki ainda não acordado de seus devaneios.

_**unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**_

- Ah! Aí está você! - Berrou uma voz conhecida aos ouvidos de Machi - se enfiou na enfemaria de novo!

Ela deu um sorriso meio fraco. Estava perturbada demais para respoder seu irmão Kakeru.

- Você sabe que eu gosto da enfermaria... - disse num tom meio triste, algo que já era comum aos ouvidos do metaleiro quando se tratava de Machi.

- Anda, deixa de tristeza... É verdade que você fez os curativos daquele mauricinho?

- Infelizmente, tive de fazer... - disse num tom de pesar imenso, quando deu de cara com uma porta de sala...

- Ai! Pelo amor de Deus, dava pra ser mais grosso? Eu agradeceria!

Quando parou para olhar quem fora o ignorante que abrira a porta daquela maneira brusca, Machi viu Yuki e não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam...

_**unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

_bem, fim do segundo capítulo. esse ficou mais comprido, diga-se de passagem. ou não, neah? já que o meu Word parou de funfar e eu to usandu o Wordpad._

_Bem, o que importa é que no meu caderno ficou comprido. Serah q eh pq minha letra eh mto grande???_

_**Miss Mousse: **Eu tb me racho soh de pensar em ver o Kyon de rapper, mas... eh soh por um blusão por cima daquela baby-look e um Qix, q ele jah fka parecenu um... v soh a calça dele!!!_

_Gostou? Tah cum raiva pq ainda num terminou? Tah se perguntanu oq estah fazendu lendu essa bosta? Reviews, plix!_

_by Artemys Ichihara, princesa plutaniana do reino da Extorção._


	3. Sorte e Revés

_Terceiro capítulo da fic.. enjoy \o/_

* * *

_**Capítulo III – Sorte e Revés**_

- Nossa, você de novo, Souma? – a garota dizia num tom sarcástico – não sabia que toda essa sua classe lhe permitia ser tão ignorante assim...

- (¬¬') Desculpe-me, permita-me ajuda-la a... – dizia Yuki cordialmente antes de ser interrompido por Kakeru.

- Não encosta nela. Não quero que a minha irmã pegue a sua contagiante burrice...

- Olha quem fala... O macaquinho amestrado do 1o. A! – Yuki dizia num tom de superioridade.

- Pelo menos meu nariz está inteiro...

- O que você disse? – Yuki mudou o tom de superior para raivoso.

- O que você ouviu. Além de burro, é surdo? Affe, que menino chato!

Quando Yuki ia retrucar, Kakeru e Machi já estavam a uns passos de distância. Nas suas costas, Yuki via a figura grisalha de Hatsuharu.

- Quer que eu bata nele pra você? – disse o garoto punk no tom de sempre.

- Não. Não quero que você se intrometa nessa briga. Sei que você não gosta dele, mas, não faça isso, por favor.

Hatsuharu olhou Yuki com um olhar triste... E foi até a enfermaria ver a única coisa naquela escola que o animava.

Ele tinha um caso com a enfermeira do colégio, Isuzu. Hatori, o médico responsável pela enfermaria, já havia avisado que isso não iria dar certo, porém o casal simplesmente ignorava... Ao contrário de Hatori, sua esposa Mayuko (professora de gramática) e seu primo Shigure (professor de literatura) achavam que sim, poderia dar certo. Opiniões à parte, o interessante é que eles se pegavam na escola mesmo...

_**Unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

- Menino grosso... Kakeru, ele é tão moça assim? – perguntava Machi se referindo ao soco que o irmão havia dado nele mais cedo.

- É, né... Mas eu acho que ele ficou com raiva mesmo foi de eu ter manchado o suéter dele de sangue... – dizia Kakeru num tom de gozação.

- Ahahaha! Essa foi boa!

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores, encontraram Hanajima, a gothic lolita que era groupie da banda. Ela dizia que o Naohito estava os chamando para uma "reunião urgente".

Chegando lá, o otaku estava brincando com o seu teclado. Pediu para a dupla se sentar enquanto esperavam Uotani. Seria uma longa espera, já que encontra-la enquanto cabulava aula era uma missão mais impossível que as do Tom Cruise.

Depois que Uotani entrou, Naohito começou a falar para os amigos que eles precisavam de um vocalista, e rápido. O concurso de bandas se aproximava e o vocal de Kakeru não era tão bom quanto suas habilidades na guitarra. Precisavam de alguém apenas cantasse, e cantasse bem. O único problema era onde iriam arranjar esse vocal. Precisava ser bom e aceitar a proposta deles, já que o vocal do Kakeru era meio boqueta...

_**Ununununununununununuunununununununununununununununununununununun**_

- Momiji... – Yuki dizia num tom sonhador.

- Desiste, Yuki. Você nunca vai fazer o meu tipo. Nem se aparecer de vestido! – Momiji disse e sorriu.

- Anh, Momiji, não era de você que eu estava falando! Mas, em todo o caso, como eu faço pra pegar uma garota difícil?

Momiji fazia jus à expressão "pegador". Cada semana era uma garota, isso quando não trocava de garota duas vezes na semana, quando não trocava três vezes. Momiji era um garoto loiro, descendente de alemães e japoneses, e tinha olhos azuis. Era um clubber realmente alegre, e a sua vuda era uma eterna rave...

- Quem é? – perguntou Momiji, que era conhecido por saber os pontos fracos e fortes das garotas.

- Kuragi – Yuki respondeu desanimado.

- Ah, sim... Essa eu AINDA não catei...

Yuki não havia gostado nem um pouco daquele frisado "ainda" soltado por Momiji, que sorriu e voltou a falar.

- Mas, o estilo dela é parecido com o da Keiko. Provoque-a até ela perceber que você é melhor que ela; ou, surpreenda-a sendo doce. Ela deve ser do tipo que gosta de pessoas gentis. Seja gentil, torne-se amigo, faça favores...

- Só isso basta? – indagou desconfiado.

- Sim, garotas assim são as mais fáceis de namorar. NAMORAR, ouça bem. Se você só quer pegar por pegar, DESISTA! Vai ser impossível.

- Não, não, pretendo namora-la. Ela é uma pessoa séria, vou corresponder sua personalidade.

- Se você acha melhor assim... – Momiji respondeu e voltou a tomar seu Mupy.

Yuki queria realmente algo sério com Machi, talvez rouba-la eternamente das mãos do irmão malvado seria uma ótima idéia.

Saíram da onde estavam e acabaram por avistar Machi carregando uma pilha de livros sozinha. Momiji entendeu bem a situação e foi na direção contrária à de Yuki.

- Posso ajuda-la Kuragi?

A garota estava confusa. O que o garoto mais popular do colégio queria com a calada baixista do "Hyaku Monogatari"?

- Pode... – Machi disse e sorriu de forma gentil.

Yuki sabia muito bem como iria conquista-la: seria gentil de todas as formas que pudesse. Até porque ninguém a não ser Kakeru costumava a fazer isso com ela.

Machi estava perplexa. Seu coração batia em um ritmo acelerado, se é que tinha ritmo para bater.

Yuki estava achando engraçada a maneira rápida como Machi tinha corado. Em frações de segundo, tinha virado uma maçã madura.

"- Ele é completamente maluco." – pensava Machi enquanto se lembrava do episódio que aconteceu mais cedo.

Enquanto os dois iam para a biblioteca, algumas garotas fitavam o "casal" de uma maneira nada amistosa...

Quando entraram na sala onde se guardavam os livros, Yuki e Machi ouviram um grito extremamente furioso de alguém que ambos não esperavam que estivesse lá.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ?

E, depois disso, foi se aproximando do "casal". É, certo, essa história não pode dar mesmo...

* * *

_beeeem terceiro capítulo da fic!!!_

_Dessa vez... eu fiz um apunhalado de coisas! Hahah_

_Outra coisa: jah desisti de classificar isso como uma comédia. Classifikem essa fic da maneira_ _que kiserem._

_**Miss Mousse:**__ Ateh posso pensar eh bu beatbox (eh assim q se escreve?) vindo do Kyon... kem sabe no concurso de bandas? Aliás, jah deu pra ver que essa dupla (Yuki e Kakeru) tem contatos em comum! Hahah_

_Gostou? Detestou? Pegou a caneta eh jah tah escrevenu "Cih Artemys Ichihara" no seu amaldiçoado e preto Death Note??_

_Reviews plix! E..._

_PONHAM O AMENDOIM NO BURACO DO AMENDOIM!!!_


	4. Detenção Infeliz!

_Lalalalala \o/_

_Quarto capitulo dessa fic. Curto e grosso!_

_**--**_

_**Capítulo IV – Detenção Infeliz!**_

Machi já sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer. Conhecia muito bem Kakeru para saber o que ele iria fazer. E sabia também que nada, nem ninguém, iria conseguir impedi-lo..

- Estou ajudando-a a trazer os livros para a biblioteca! – Yuki respondeu num tom de "não era óbvio?".

- ... – Kakeru não iria conseguir se segurar mais, e Machi sabia disso.

- Yuki, acho melhor você não discutir com ele... – Machi murmurou mais num tom de preocupação do que de aviso. – Você vai acabar se arrependendo! – a garota continuou a alerta-lo.

- Me arrepender do quê? – Yuki indagou desafiador.

- Ai, não! – Machi gemeu baixinho e olhou para baixo. Quando seu olhar voltou para cima, viu que os dois já estavam brigando, só que, desta vez, com Yuki revidando os golpes de Kakeru.

- Achei você, senhor Mana... – Seu Kazu não acreditava no que via. O melhor aluno do primeiro ano brigando justo com o... Manabe? – O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – Seu Kazu começou a berrar no meio do corredor. Quando o diretor olhou à sua volta, tudo o que via era um bando de alunos barulhentos gritando "Fight" enquanto Yuki e Kakeru se socavam. Resolveu, então, entrar no meio daqueles alunos barulhentos. Quando chegou ao centro da roda – a briga, claro – ele resolveu separar os alunos – Yuki e Kakeru, óbvio. Pegou cada um por uma orelha e levou-os para a sala da direção. Atrás dele, apenas gritos de "Seu Kazu, seu sem graça!" podiam ser ouvidos.

- Yoho, pessoal! Gravei tudinho! – era a voz de Momiji – a briga do século TINHA que ser gravada! Vai pro Youtube hoje!

- Eu também gravei... – Naohito dizia com a sua câmera na mão.

- A gente podia unir os vídeos e fazer um clipe, o que acha? – Momiji agora tentava convencer o otaku a aderir sua idéia maluca.

- Tudo bem, pode ser. De que música? – ambos agora estavam negociando as coisas do clipe.

_**unununununuunuununununununununununununununununununun**_

- O que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo? – um diretor furioso gritava na sua sala.

- Brigando, ué! Seu Kazu, o senhor tem certeza de que ainda pode dar aula? Tem certeza de que está bem? Ou será que foi o efeito do sake? Ahahaha! Diretor pinguço!!! – Kakeru respondia no mesmo tom de deboche de sempre.

Seu Kazu apenas olhou para Kakeru com uma cara nada amigável. O garoto sorriu como resposta.

- E você, senhor Souma? O que tem a dizer?

- Desculpe-me, senhor Kazuma, acabei me descontrolando. Se esse macaco infeliz não tivesse me agredido... – Yuki dizia antes de ser interrompido pr Kakeru.

- Já te disse que macaca é a sua mãe, aquela profissional! _**(((Curuma, essa foi pra vc!)))**_

- Antes que comecem a se estapear novamente – seu Kazu pigarreou – já vou lhes dar sua detenção. Ambos terão de, durante um mês, limpar as classes que eu mandar após a aula...

Os garotos já se preparavam para suspirar aliviados quando seu Kazu resolveu completar o que estava dizendo há pouco:

- Juntos.

- Quê? Quer **mesmo** que eu limpe classes com essa moça? – Kakeru já estava ficando alterado. Ou seu Kazu estava mesmo ruim das idéias, ou ele era muito inocente, ou queria ver os dois se matarem para se livrar desses dois garotos briguentos.

- Professor, tenho alergia a pêlo de animais... – Yuki dizia num tom cínico.

- Começando de hoje! – seu Kazu terminou a discussão, cansado de toda aquela conversa.

- Affe! Ô detenção infeliz! – Kakeru resmungava com uma cara não muito alegre...

_**unununununununununununununununununuunununununununununununununununu**_

_well, fim do quarto capitulo, que, novamente, ficou curto!_

_Mas no caderno tava enorme! Bem. O que importa eh q terminei o quarto capitulo, não?_

_Bem. Acho que a fic jah tah perto do fim... ou naum! (como eu amo essa frase!)_

_Mas, em todo o caso... agradeço por kem lê isso..._

_Apesar de quase nunca receber reviews (o que não me afeta nem um pouco), eu continuo escrevendo. Mas eu fico tão feliz quando recebo uma, que dá até vontade de pular! __(jump, jump, a shoujo jump!)_

_Beeeem. Fim do papo furado._

_Gostou? Odiou? Vai me matar usando uma arma dakelas iguais a da Milly? Ou vai escrever meu nome no Death Note do Raito e sair correndo?_

_Reviews pleeeeaaaseee!!!_

_Bjinhus da Artemys-chan!_


	5. Indícios de amizade

_Yahoo!!! E aew pessoal!!! Quinto capítulo dessa fic malukete._

_Demorou mais chegou, naum?_

_Esse aki (acho) está um pouco mais comprido que os anteriores!!! E, agora, acho q vcs vaum ter um motivo para escrever meu nome no Death Note meeeesmo!!!_

_Na real... espero que vcs curtam a fic... so..._

_Enjoy! \o/_

_**Capítulo 5 – Indícios de amizade.**_

- Moça, me passa o pano? – Kakeru dizia com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- (¬¬") Sim, macaco! – Yuki respondia num tom cínico.

Fazia cinco dias que seu Kazu havia lhes aplicado a detenção e, desde então, pararam de brigar – ambos achavam que não iria resolver nada – e até que estavam começando a se entender.

Diziam eles, que até estava sendo divertido e que, enquanto limpavam as classes, conversavam sobre vários assuntos.

Com exceção dos amigos de ambos e de seu Kazu, todos estavam achando estranha a "aproximação" dos garotos. Ninguém entendia como dois caras que viviam discutindo, trocando carinhosos xingamentos e às vezes se estapeavam, estavam se... Entendendo bem daquele jeito.

- Kakeru, senhor Souma, os portões do colégio já vão fechar... – Machi avisava aos garotos, postada na porta da sala que limpavam.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Yuki, Machi-chan! – disse e sorriu. A garota ruborizou.

- Sim, Machi, já estamos indo! – Kakeru dizia enquanto terminava de limpar uma janela.

Logo que terminaram de limpar, saíram da sala e foram se trocar. Voltaram com as suas roupas habituais, e começaram a sair do colégio.

Foi então que Yuki sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de irritar Kakeru, e ainda se sair bem com isso.

- Machi... Vai fazer alguma coisa no domingo? – Yuki perguntava como quem não queria nada.

- Não... não vai ter ensaio da banda mesmo... (Naohito estava com tendinite de tanto mexer no seu DTM) – Machi respondia inocentemente.

- Hum... Que bom! Que tal a gente combinar de ir para algum lugar? – Yuki sorria muito enquanto perguntava. Kakeru não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele diálogo.

- Nós três? – Machi apontou para Yuki, Kakeru e, então, para ela. Kakeru já sabia qual seria a resposta de Yuki e não gostava nem um pouco dela.

- Não. Nós dois.

Machi corou furiosamente. Estaria o Yuki brincando para convida-la para sair na frente do seu irmão?

- (¬¬²) E para onde as crianças iriam? – um furioso e controlado Kakeru indagava ao "casal".

- Eu sugiro que a gente vá ao cinema, mas pode ser um outro lugar se a Machi-CHAN quiser.

O atenuado –chan no nome de Machi fez a garota ruborizar drasticamente, e fez com que seu irmão fechasse ainda mais a cara.

_**unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

- Mano Nao... Preciso resolver uma parada contigo, tem um tempo brother?

- Sim, Kyo. O que você quer?

- Tu vai fazer o barato lá da inscrição lá? _**(((no comments please)))**_

- Vai até quando – Naohito perguntou preocupado.

- O quê? – Kyo respondeu confuso.

- (¬¬) As inscrições...

- Sexta-feira que vem. – Kyo respondeu e sorriu.

- Ta... "- Tenho que arranjar um vocal melhor até sexta, se não... O Kakeru vai ter que quebrar o galho..."

- 'Té sexta então, firmeza aew, truta? _**(((affe. **__**Q coisa tosca)))**_ – disse Kyo tirando Naohito de seus devaneios.

- Até... – Naohito falou num tom de quem não desejava acordar tão cedo.

_**ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

- E então, Machi-chan? O que acha? Aceita? – Yuki dizia sorrindo enquanto observava a cara emburrada de Kakeru.

- Hã... – Machi dizia completamente encabulada – pó-po-pode ser... Domingo então n-n-né? – a garota mal conseguia falar.

- Então... Vai ser cinema mesmo? – Yuki agora ria da faze enraivecida de Kakeru, que apenas contemplava o casal dando uma "de vela".

- S... Si... Sim! – Machi disse e fechou os olhos castanhos.

- Te pego às duas, tudo bem, Machi-chan?

- Cla-claro! – Machi dizia num tom mais calmo, mas ainda assim estava encabulada.

Então, ficou combinado que eles iriam ao cinema, no domingo, às duas da tarde. Kakeru nada podia fazer quando ao encontro, já que ele e sua irmã moravam em casas diferentes e ele via que não havia motivo real para implicar com Yuki – ele era realmente cum cara legal, daqueles que você convida para ter um cargo vitalício na sua banda. Porém, Kakeru tinha a plena consciência de que Yuki não tocava um sequer instrumento musical.

E a data do festival estava chegando.

_**unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**_

_finish._

_Gostou? Odiou? Tah olhanu pra tela do pc e pensanu: " aff, q menina sem criatividade..."? vai escrever o meu nome no Death Note que tah a esmo na Terra sem Shinigami pq a dona dele morreu? __Reviews ple-a-se! _

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan (/bj)_


	6. O primeiro encontro

_**Capítulo VI – O Primeiro Encontro**_

Machi estava extremamente nervosa. Tão nervosa que acabou chamando Kakeru para ajuda-la a se arrumar. Não que Kakeru entendesse de combinações e tudo o mais, mas ela precisava de uma opinião masculina que não fosse a do tio dela.

- E este, Kakeru? – Machi dizia ao trocar de vestido pela décima vez.

- Eu já disse que todos ficaram bons, Machi! Se enfia em qualquer um e pronto! – Kakeru dizia à irmã indecisa. Ela já estava acabando com a pouca paciência de Kakeru.

- Mas... Ka-Kakeru... Eu queria uma opinião sua! Para o meu... – Machi começou a ficar vermelha. A idéia de primeiro encontro a deixava extremamente encabulada.

- Tudo bem. Usa o rosa, com certeza ele vai gostar.

- Mas o rosa é meio... decotado – Machi dizia furiosamente corada. Aquele vestido rosa não era curto, mas tinha um insinuante decote nos seios, o que deixava Machi um tanto constrangida.

- (¬¬) Justamente pó isso, bakinha:P – Kakeru dizia enquanto sorria para Machi.

- Tu... Tudo bem, eu uso.

Machi resolveu usar o vestido rosa, que caía muito bem nela, diga-se de passagem.

- Hã... Bem... Eu to indo, ta?

- Vai lá, tigrona! – Kakeru dizia rindo, o que deixava Machi muito sem jeito – Boa sorte!

_**uununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

13:45

13:46

13:46:39

13:47

13:48

13:48:53

13:49

13:49:25

A campainha toca e Machi prontamente vai atender. Os tios de Machi estavam na sala e, quando viram Yuki, ficaram pasmos. Pensavam que era apenas um garoto, não um garoto tão... Perfeito.

- É boa-pinta pacas, mas tem uma personalidade distorcida que eu vou te contar.

Os tios de Machi riram. Achavam engraçada a reação de Machi ao ver o "namorado".

- Vo-Vo-Você está dez minutos e dezessete segundos adiantado, se-senhor Yuki! (13:49:43)

- Só Yuki... (u.u)

- T-t-tá bom... – Machi dizia visivelmente constrangida.

- E esses, quem seriam? Yuki disse se referindo aos tios de Machi, que estavam junto de Kakeru.

- Minha tia Kisa, meu tio Hiro e o meu irmão Kakeru, que mora com a vovó...

- Machi, o Kakeru eu já conheço... (u.u)

- Ah sim, sim...

Yuki cumprimentou os tios da garota que levaria para sair e, logo após isso, eles foram para o cinema. Eram exatamente duas da tarde.

_**uununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

- Que filme, Machi-chan? – Yuki perguntava em frente a um monte de cartazes de filme colados na parede do cinema. Ele esperava que ela escolhesse um filme realmente ruim.

- Este aqui – Machi dizia apontando para o cartaz do filme "300". Aquilo era tudo o que Yuki NÃO queria.

- E... Este? Não pode ser esse aqui? – disse Yuki apontando para um romance daqueles bem melosos.

- Anh... – Machi fazia cara de nojo – é muito... Sei lá... Aaah, Yuki, vamos ver 300! Peloamordedeuuuus!

Por que um filme tão bom? Por quê? Era para eles não ficarem juntos mesmo, não? Em todo o caso, ele não queria desapontar Machi, então, resolveu assistir o filme que ela escolhera. Mas ainda assim, ele preferia o romance que havia indicado...

Entraram na sala de cinema e sentaram nas cadeiras do fundo, lado a lado _**(((jura?)))**_. A respiração de Machi estava descompassada enquanto a de Yuki estava tranqüila. Talvez porque se lembrava das palavras de seu "conselheiro":

_-Flashback-_

_- Yuki, e então, como vai a sua investida?_

_- Bem apesar de tudo, Momiji. Até que eu to me entendendo com o irmão dela, isso já é um ponto._

_- Yoho! Quando der, chama ela pra sair. – Momiji dizia num tom "de pai para filho"._

_- Tipo... Pra onde? Biblioteca?_

_- DEIXA DE SER MANÉ, SEU NERD! (¬¬) – Momiji não acreditava no que ouvia. Biblioteca era lá lugar para um encontro? – Cinema, parque de diversões, pracinha, ah. Sei lá... Pode ser uma rave também._

_- Cinema, ótima idéia. Vou chamá-la para ir ao cinema. Peraí... e se ela não aceitar?_

_- Suporta a bota e continua a insistir, ora! – Momiji usava o tom mais óbvio que conseguia – se ela não aceitar, chega aqui e me conta, que daí eu te ajudo, legal?_

_- Claro, conselheiro!_

_- Bom menino! – Momiji disse, sorriu e saiu da sala. _

_-Fim do __Flashback__-_

"- Ainda bem que deu certo. Momiji, você é um gênio!" – pensava Yuki enquanto os trailers passavam. Machi estava calada e olhava estaticamente para a tela do cinema.

- Tudo bem aí, Machi-chan? – Yuki perguntava num tom preocupado.

- Cla-claro! – Machi dizia tão vermelha quanto a jaqueta que Yuki usava. _**(((da adidas, tah?))).**_

O filme começou e, quanto mais emocionante ficava, mais Machi se apertava em Yuki.

_**uununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

Quarto do Kakeru na casa dos tios 

- Yuki safado! Isso porque eu nem contei pra ele da péssima mania que a Machi tem quando vê filmes realmente bons.

_**ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

Yuki se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo, porém, também o mais azarado, já que não podia fazer nada com a garota ao seu lado. Machi já não prestava atenção no filme há um bom tempo.

_**Vinte minutos depois**_

Machi já não ligava mais se era Yuki ou Kakeru que estava ao lado dela, ou se o filme era bom ou uma droga, pois tudo o que fazia era abraçar Yuki, que há alguns minutos tinha levantado o braço da poltrona que os separavam.

Yuki, por sua vez, gostava daquela situação. Ou melhor, adorava o fato de Machi estar agarrada nele com a cabeça em seu peito. Para ambos, nada poderia estar melhor.

- Yuki... – Machi dizia abraçada ao garoto.

- Sim... – Yuki também já não prestava mais atenção no filme há algum tempo.

- O que se passa nessa droga de filme? – Machi fez uma cara sorridente que nem Kakeru imaginava ter visto. Ela se apertou ainda mais em Yuki, que se preparava para responder a pergunta.

- Bem... Eu não sei... – disse brincando com os cabelos de Machi – posso? (se referindo a mexer nos cabelos da garota).

((sorriso)) – Pode sim...

_**ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

Após sair da sala de cinema, o "casal" foi até uma sorveteria que ficava ali perto.

- Então você é a baixista da banda? – Yuki dizia num tom interessado, enquanto brincava com os sorvetes na sua taça colegial. _**(((meu! Num ker, num brinca, dah a droga do sorvete pra miiiiiiim!!!)))**_

- Sim...

- E vocês vão participar do festival? – Yuki indagou no mesmo tom interessado que usara anteriormente. Sabia de todos os detalhes do festival, já que ele ajudara Kyo, o organizador principal, a decidir alguns detalhes importantes do evento.

- Sim, mas a gente vai participar por participar mesmo. Você toca alguma coisa? – Machi perguntou por pura curiosidade.

- Na verdade, canto desde os sete anos...

- Que lega... "- Espera aí! Cantarvocalbanda completa! É isso!" – Sério? Que maravilhoso!

Yuki estranhava o tom da garota, que de supostamente encantada, fora para completamente maravilhada.

- Nossa, que bom que gostou!

- Yuki, faz um favor para mim? – Machi perguntava totalmente desesperada.

- Qual?

- CANTA NA MINHA BANDA?

Yuki não acreditava naquele "convite" que Machi o fizera. Agora teria lugar para usar seus dotes vocálicos treinados durante anos, mas ainda não sabia se deveria aceitar ou não tal convite...

_**ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

_aeeeeeeeeee! Fim de mais um capitulo da fic yaho!_

_Tah, tah, eu enrolei mas a culpa num eh minha, fkei sem net por uns dias, mas agora q voltou, eu irei postar os capítulos prontos. Aliás, eu fiz uma fic do Ryoga, de Ranma, o nome é "Um dia de viagem", espero q vcs possam ler e espero q gostem dela._

_Mas em todo o caso... aaaaah! Devo acreditar q vcs devem estar querendo me matar, não? Meu, eu tava tão empolgada pra fazer esse capitulo no dia, que fiz tudo em umas três aulas! (sim, eu escrevi na escola!)_

_Espero que vcs tenham gostado!_

_RESPOSTAS AS REVIEWS!_

_**Miss Mousse**__: aauhauhuahuah. __Acho q jah, mas eu tb gosto de fazer ele assim. Na verdade, não era pra ele ser rapper, mas como eu num tava com criatividade pra criar uma outra "tribo" pro coitado, ficou essa mesmo. Só que, pra mim, o mais estranho é o fato da Tohru ser uma maid. Auahauhuahuah. Isso sim eh estranho, naum?_

_Gostou? Adorou? Odiou? Vai pegar o Death Note que tah na gaveta do Raito e escrever meu nomezinho lah?_

_Reviews plis!_

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan/bj_


	7. Um bom vocal para uma boa banda de metal

_**Capítulo VII – Um bom vocal para uma boa banda de metal**_

- Hã... Cantar na sua banda? – Yuki perguntava perplexo.

- É! É sim! – o tom que Machi usava chegava a ser desesperador.

- Mas não é uma banda de metal? Como eu vou cantar se eles apenas gritam?

- Yuki, é uma banda de new metal, você não precisa gritar... muito.

Yuki sorriu. A cara de desespero atroz de Machi o impedia de recusar o convite. Ainda um pouco desconfiado, Yuki resolveu perguntar:

- Mas e quanto ao Kakeru? Ele não é o vocal da sua banda?

- A gente tá atrás de outro porque o Kakeru não canta muito bem. Com ele no vocal, a gente com certeza perderia para a "Akihabara Dreamers"...

"Akihabara Dreamers" era a banda favorita ao primeiro lugar do festival. Era uma banda que misturava jrock e psy de uma maneira incrivelmente inacreditável. Seus integrantes se chamavam Lucy, Akira, Tracy e Isuzu, e todos eram do segundo colegial. _**(((Será que alguém vai reconhecer esses nomes? A Mih, talvez...)))**_

Lucy era a vocal fodástica – tinha uns timbres estranhos e, na maioria das vezes, destorcia a voz sem auxilio de um teclado ou sintetizador, o que deixava os fãs da banda completamente malucos. Vale lembrar que ela também era "gostosinha".

Akira, namorado de Lucy, era o guitarrista da banda. Sempre comparado a Hiroshi Nakano, ele fazia solos extremamente potentes, o que combinava com o estilo que tocavam. E, apesar de comprometido, era o garoto mais disputado do colégio (talvez até mais que Yuki).

Isuzu – não é a enfermeira – era a baterista da banda. Responsável pelas batidas mais frenéticas, não era tão habilidosa e coordenada quanto Uotani, coisa que sempre a deixava irritada.

Tracy, a tecladista, era habilidosa, mas não tanto quanto Naohito. Talvez fosse porque ela quase não fazia nada de útil na banda. O que a mantinha lá era o fato de ser a única letrista que eles tinham.

Comentários à parte, a banda era a favorita e merecia esse posto.

- Hum... Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu aceito.

Os olhinhos castanhos de Machi brilharam e numa reação motora impensada, ela agarrou Yuki com todas as forças que encontrava, o que deixou o garoto muito vermelho. Machi só percebeu seu ato impensado depois de alguns segundos agarrada ao garoto. Ela também ruborizou, mas, mesmo assim, não soltou Yuki, pois o abraço dele era muito gostoso. Não se sabe quanto tempo ficaram abraçados ali, no meio da sorveteria, mas quando se separaram, ambos ficaram furiosamente vermelhos: todos os clientes da sorveteria estavam olhando para eles. Yuki resolveu pagar a conta e ir embora com Machi; aquele episódio fora embaraçoso demais.

Chegando em casa, Machi apresentou o mais novo vocalista da "Hyaku Monogatari" para Kakeru, que, apesar das caras e bocas, aceitou de bom grado.

**uma semana depois**

_- Dentro de dez minutos começaremos o festival. Bandas apressem-se._­

- Vamos, gente! DEZ MINUTOS, SABEM O QUE É ISSO? – um furioso Naohito berrava na quadra do colégio.

- Eu ainda não decorei a letra... – um desanimado Yuki tentava se explicar. Era uma letra muito significativa, não dava para decorar tão rápido.

- Que tal a gente só tocar covers? Pelo menos isso o Yuki deve ter decorado – Uotani sugeria num tom de preocupação. Em dez minutos não dava para decorar a letra. Por que Kakeru resolveu escrever algo tão... Complexo?

- Se a gente só tocar covers, a gente já era. – Naohito dizia de forma óbvia. Nem o tão esperado "Akihabara Dreamers" iria tocar uma música própria. Eles iriam fazer covers de Bodyrox e Infected Mushroom – talvez esse fosse o motivo pelo qual eles não iriam tocar suas próprias composições. Talvez se eles tocassem músicas próprias, o "Hyaku Monogatari" tivesse uma chance.

- Muito boa tarde, senhores! – era a voz fina e a silhueta cheia de babados de Tohru – Apenas vim lhes dizer que serão os penúltimos a se apresentar. Portanto, preparem-se, sim?

- Ah, sim, muito obrigado Honda-san! – Naohito tentava sorrir para não demonstrar a preocupação e o nervosismo, o que só deixou esses dois elementos mais iminentes na face do garoto.

- Valeu, Tohru! – Uotani agradecia sorridente ao montinho de renda que se afastava deles.

- DEZ MINUTOS!

- Naohito... – Yuki interrompia o discurso do tecladista – na verdade temos uma hora e meia para ensaiar. Sabe, Naohito, se há 35 bandas e nós somos a 34ª a tocar, vai demorar um pouquinho, não acha?

Naohito fechou a cara, mas logo se animou. Começaram a ensaiar a nova música; não era muito comprida, mas era completamente em inglês e cheia de frases de duplo sentido tradutório.

- Tá, a primeira parte eu já decorei. Qual é mesmo a segunda?

- _"I'm crazy because the life don't give me reasons for to be normal. And I'm different 'cause you're all the same… Originality. Individuality. That is the ways that I follow…" –_ Kakeru passava a letra da música para Yuki. Falava sobre sua personalidade e como as pessoas a consideravam. – _"Dirty soul__Delinquent boy. But this is me, yeah? The life is mine, right? So, take care from your life that I stay on my way!"_

O tempo foi passando e finalmente yuki havia conseguido decorar a letra – e havia gostado muito dela – embora mal sabia ele que Kakeru havia escrito aquela música especialmente para ele.

Até que chegou a tão esperada hora em que eles iriam tocar. Quando chegaram ao palco, ninguém acreditava no que via: por qual insanidade Kakeru e Yuki estariam tocando na mesma banda?

Faltava pouco para eles começarem a tocar, ninguém entendia como aqueles dois tocavam juntos e Naohito estava mais nervoso que o estreante Yuki. A música TINHA que dar certo. Se não, o prêmio já era...


	8. The Way That I Follow

weeeeeee! esse capitulo demorou por apenas uma coisa: a musica. soh pra avisar, eu naum to postando ela toda editada, se tiver algum erro de gramatica ou de construção de frase, avisem-me que eu arrumo!!

so. enjoy. e mto obrigada as pessoas q me mandaram reviews e eu naum as respondi. eh q eu naum sei kem foram... e nem sei se realmente deixei de responde-las...

__

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII – "The Way That I Follow"**_

- E agora, malandragem, os mano número 35, um salve pros truta da "Hyaku Monogatari"!

- Hã... – dizia um vacilante Yuki – O.K., nós somos a Hyaku Monogatari e iremos animar esse festival, já que o melhor sempre fica pro final! Legal, lá vamos nós! Vamos começar com MAXIMUM THE HORMONE – "What's um pelople?!" Vamos láááá! – Dizia Yuki num tom empolgado, tentando não ficar nervoso.

- Não fala como tio, Yuki. Não envergonha a gente... – Uotani dizia do seu lugar na bateria.

Resolveram começar.

_We've always been this to free all the pain  
We've always been this to free all the pain_

_Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen_

_Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen_

_What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare down?)  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up uanzai ippai_

_Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ikiru imi tsumaranka?  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ningen  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ikiru imi tsumaranka?  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ningen_

_Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri okarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen_

_What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare down?)  
__What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai_

_Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER, eien ningen FUCKER  
Ah ningen..._

_Bunmei yande huantei  
Mirai ha sukuwaren WHITE HOUSE  
Zensekai ni WARNING!!  
Issaigassai ni kaikaku LIFE_

_Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen_

_Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen_

_What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hannzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare down?)  
What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai_

_Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER  
Hey hey ningen SUCKER, eien ningen fuanka  
Wameku saga  
Henken inken ningen  
Kusoda ugokidase ore FIGHT_

_Suteki na seisai no kiba kara  
Tenteki no sonzai wo tatsu  
Tenkeiteki na mesaki no yoku kara  
CHANGE dekinai koku_

_Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou_

_Hey hey ningen SUCKER ah nigen ningen FUCKER..._

_What's up people?!_

O publico ficou alucinado. Que Yuki sabia cantar, todo mundo já suspeitava, pois ele já tivera sido do coral um dia, mas que teria coragem de cantar aquelas "músicas para macacos amestrados", ninguém tinha idéia. E que ele iria pegar a menina mais anti-social da escola, ninguém sequer imaginava. Tal situação despertou apenas ódio e sentimento de vingança em um certo alguém que assistia ao festival...

- Hã... Valeu os aplausos! Agora, a gente vai com rock internacional, O.K.? System Of A Down – "BYOB"!

_Why do they always send the poor_

_Barbarisms by Barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victories kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals_

_Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions_

_Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Blast off  
It's party time  
And we don't live in a fascist nation_

_Blast off  
It's party time  
And where the fuck are you?_

_Where the fuck B.I.O.B.  
Where the fuck B.I.O.B._

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions_

_Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun_

_Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_They always send the poor  
They always send the poor_

Depois dessa música, mais aplausos. Agora era a hora de mostrar que todo aquele esforço no lado de dentro do palco valeu a pena.

- Agora, pela primeira vez no mundo, Hyaku Monogatari – "The Way That I Follow"! A música é curta, mas eu espero que agrade vocês!

- Yuki, PÁRA DE FALAR COMO TIOZINHO! – murmurou Uotani.

- Parece que ele quer cavar a nossa cova mesmo... – resmungou Nao.

- Vocês poderiam parar, por favor? Se ele esquecer a letra, a gente já era... – falou serenamente Kakeru.

_There are people that talk about me._

_But they don't know that they really talk_

_They say that I'm useless_

_But they don't know that more useless are they._

_I'm crazy because the life don't give me reasons to be normal. _

_And I'm different 'cause you're all the same… _

_Originality. Individuality. _

_That is the ways that I follow…_

_I think that people say a lot._

_But, what can I do?_

_They fell happy thus._

_And I fell happy laughing them._

_Dirty soul__. Delinquent boy._

_But this is me, yeah?_

_The life is mine, right?_

_So, take care from your life that I stay on my way!_

_I'm crazy because the life don't give me reasons to be normal. _

_And I'm different 'cause you're all the same… _

_Originality. Individuality. _

_That is the ways that I follow…_

_Dirty soul__. Delinquent boy._

_But this is me, yeah?_

_The life is mine, right?_

_So, take care from your life that I stay on my way!_

Todos gostaram muito da música, mas além do público, eles teriam de agradar aos juízes – Shugure, juiz das letras; Kagura, juíza das melodias e Ayame, juiz da performance de palco (e irmão mais velho e coruja de Yuki).

- Muito obrigado mais uma vez pelos aplausos, gente! Até uma próxima vez! – Yuki agradecia mais aos céus por não ter dado nada errado do que para o público propriamente dito.

- O Yuki tá queimando nosso filmeee! – murmurava uma desesperada Uotani no fundo do palco.

- Aêêê!! – Kyo berrava no microfone – um salve grande pros mano do "Hyaku Monogatari" aê! Agora, os meus trutas do "Akihabara Dreamers"!

Enquanto Yuki, Machi, Kakeru, Naohito e Uotani entravam, comemorando apesar de Uotani dizer o tempo todo que Yuki havia "queimado o filme deles com seu jeito de tiozão", alguém os observava, e não parecia nem um pouco alegre com Yuki e Machi tão juntos.

- Você me paga, Kuragi... Você me paga!

-----

_Jesus. Sim, eu sumi mas naum morri! Sabe o q eh escrever uma musica sem idéia alguma? Foi o que eu fiz!_

_Não irei responder reviews recebidos pq eu nem lembro mais quem me mandou. Mandem outros que eu respondo :D_

_Musica by me e editada pelo Tiu Bill._

_(folgada)_

_espero que eu naum tenha demorado tanto, mas eh q eu estou entupida de trabalho e entaum resolvi digitar pq estou um poukinho mais livre._

_E em breve, vcs terão mais 2 capitulos prontos! __Soh falta digitar. __O mesmo vale para "O Sequestro De Ryuku" q eu jah to fazendo o capitulo 7. (ou seria 8?)_

_Reviews please!_

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan/bj_


	9. Tudo o que uma garota quer

_**Capitulo IX – Tudo o que uma garota quer**_

- Aêêêê! Uma salva de palmas pra gente! Apesar do Yuki ter se comportado como o meu pai lá no palco, palmas pra ele também! – Naohito comemorava com o humor completamente mudado.

- Olha Kakeru, por Jorge, da próxima vez, escreve uma letra em japonês, pelo amor de Deus! – Yuki sugeria num clemente tom de reclamação.

- Eu tento na próxima! – Kakeru respondeu com um cínico sorriso no rosto.

- Foi legal! – Machi disse e sorriu, o que assustou a muitos dentro do camarim, não só aos integrantes de sua banda, como a todos os outros presentes no recinto.

- É! Vamos lá! Manda tudo na batera e um pouco mais no visual tiozinho! – Uotani dizia enquanto batia com as baquetas numa mesa, toda empolgada.

Nesse momento sórdido de alegria, uma menina da classe de Yuki entra, Kimi Toudou.

- Oiêêê! Olha, eu adorei a apresentação de vocês, inclusive a sua, Yuki! – Kimi correu para abraçar Yuki, que correu dela e foi para parto de Machi. Kimi olhou furiosamente para a garota que estava abraçada em Yuki.

- Ah, sim, obrigado. – Yuki disse com desprezo. Kimi ficou ainda mais raivosa.

- Bom, eu tou indo, Yuki-kun! Até mais!

Kimi saiu do recinto nem um pouco satisfeita.

-"Yuki- kun"... Até onde essa menina vai, hein? – Uotani perguntou para Yuki num tom de preocupação.

- Não sei, Uo-chan, não sei... – Yuki disse ponderativo. – ela me persegue! Por mais que eu dê bota, ela vem e tenta me seduzir com aqueles truques baratos! Aquilo me irrita! Só porque conseguiu com um da família, não significa que consiga comigo também!

- Tá falando do... – Naohito indagou como quem nada queria na conversa.

- Ele mesmo, Nao. Ele gostava muito dela, e ela o traiu. Isso eu não perdôo. Porque o que ela fez com ele, não se faz com ninguém. Eu particularmente, não faria com ninguém.

- Ah, sim, claro. Deixando os seus problemas de lado, eu tenho uma coisa para falar para vocês.

- E o que seria? – Naohito perguntou despreocupado.

- Eu vou ter que sair da banda. – finalizou, tristemente, Uotani.

- O que, você tá louca? – gritou Naohito, descontrolado.

- Se achou ruim, reclama com os meus pais – Uotani sugeriu num tom cansado. Você acha que é isso o que eu quero? Ir daqui pra Okinawa e não saber quando irei voltar, se é que irei voltar? Não! Eu queria ficar aqui com vocês! Mas meu pai vai ter de se mudar e o resto da família vai ter de ir junto...

- Tudo bem, Uo-chan – Kakeru tentou consola-la – isso é uma coisa que não podemos evitar... Desde que você venha nos visitar às vezes. – e então, sorriu. Uotani começou a chorar.

- ((chuif)) Vozeis zaum dão bounz gumigu... Buáááá! Eu abu vuzeis! – Uotani disse com voz de choro, e saiu correndo para abraçar a todos os seus amigos e companheiros de banda, o que nenhum deles recusou de fazer em retribuição.

Ficaram durante uns minutos abraçados e depois cada um para o seu canto. Ao chegar na sua sala, Yuki deparou com o rosto de Kimi estampado na sua frente.

- Oi, "Yuki-kun"! O que faz aqui? – a garota perguntou com voz melodiosa.

- Eu estudo nessa sala, isso basta?

A cara que Kimi fez não foi das melhores. Yuki pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, mal-humorado. Momiji, que presenciara a leve discussão da sua carteira no canto da sala, se levantou e foi falar com Kimi.

- Melhor você parar de chicletar nele, ele já tá ficando irritado.

- E por que ele estaria?

- Porque ele detesta você. – Momiji diz de uma maneira óbvia.

- Só porque eu fiz "aquilo" com você ele ainda tem raiva de mim?

- Não, Kimi, ele sabe que você é uma puta. E que você não presta. É por isso que ele te odeia. Olha, se me der ou não licença, eu não tenho tempo para perder com galinhas, quero deixar claro que não gosto de aves, e muito menos com cachorras, que você fique ciente de que tenho alergia a pêlo de cachorro. Boa tarde. – Momiji saiu da sala, deixando Kimi furiosa. Iria fazer de tudo para acabar com a amizade de Momiji e Yuki , e ainda conseguir Yuki só para si.

- Eles vão se ver comigo!

Não falei que essa história não ia dar certo?

--

_aeeee! Novela mexicanaaaaaa!_

_Se tus taum pensando que a Kimi vai ser a nova Sae, desistam. Eu naum sou o Miwa Ueda e não tenho idéia pra tanta maldade. Desculpinhas_

_Vcs naum mandam reviews... isso eh triste demais... mas tudo bem, pelo bem da minha reputação como escritora de fics ou continuo a fic (puta autora carente essa, vou te contar!)_

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan/bj_

_E mto obg pra kem mandou-me review e eu naum vi... to taum avoada e taum empolgada pra postar as fics que atrasaram, que mal decoro os nomes!_


	10. A 'garota catraca'

_**Respostas aos reviews.**_

_**Emy Souma: **Seério que a minha fic eh engraçada? (i.i)** vc** naum sabe o qto fico feliz com isso! (emocionada)_

_Usagi-Mih: farei com que ela sofra. Muito.  
_

__

_**Capítulo X - "A garota-catraca"**_

__

- Nossa, Momiji, você não precisava ter sido tão grosso...

- Fala a verdade, Yun, ela mereceu.

Yuki e Momiji andavam pelas ruas a caminho de casa, junto de Tohru, Kyo, Hatsuharu e Isuzu (a enfermeira); já que todos moravam na mesma coisa junto do professor de Literarura (Shigure) e de sua esposa (Akito). Realmente, como era de se imaginar, a casa era uma verdadeira zona.

unununununununununununununuunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

- Machi , pelo amor de Deus, não faz isso!

- Ela já tá me irritando. Antes eu até agüentava, agora... Não dá mais.

Kakeru e Machi discutiam sobre o destino de Kimi. Machi queria estourá-la de cima a baixo, mas Kakeru achava que era melhor não.

- Kakeru. Todo mundo quer que alguém faça isso. EU posso fazer isso!

- Eu não quero que faça isso... - Kakeru disse amuado.

-Não pedi sua opinião. - Machi retrucou na hora em que Kakeru terminou seu comentário.

E seguiram assim, discutindo. Machi bem que gostaria de mostrar àquela garota qual era o seu lugar, mas Kakeru sabia que seus métodos eram drásticos demais...

ununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

Três dias depois

O dia da partida de Uotani havia chegado, e todos os seus amigos e integrantes da banda foram se despedir dela.

Tohru, a mais, chorava tanto quanto Uotani - se é que era possível - acompanhada da gothic lolita Hana que, apesar de triste, não chorava tanto quanto suas duas amigas. Naohito lamentava a perda, já que Uotani era uma talentosa baterista e suas habilidades com as baquetas haviam ajudado o grupo a ganhar o festival do colégio. Kakeru e Machi estavam bastante chateados, já que a garota era quem os ajudava todas as vezes que entravam em recuperação. Yuki também estava chateado, assim como Hatsuharu e Momiji, que gostavam muito da amizade da delinqüente. Ela sempre conseguia ser divertia, fosse quebrando coisas, fosse chorando por motivos desprezíveis e inúteis.

E então, Uotani partiu. Não se sabe se um dia irá voltar, por ora, não há essa possibilidade. E a banda mais uma vez estava desfalcada. Porém, dessa vez, a busca era bem mais difícil. Onde encontrariam um (a) baterista tão bom (a) quanto Uotani?

ununununununununununuunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununu

Três dias depois da partida de Uotani, lá estava ela, Kimi Toudou, de volta a sua incessante investida na tentativa de "conquistar o Yuki-Kun". Porém, como já era de se esperar, seus planos não estavam dando muito certo...

- Oi, Yuki-kun! - Kimi disse com a voz melodiosa, coisa que só fazia com que Yuki guardasse ainda mais repulsa pela sua pessoa.

- Bom dia - respondeu Yuki com indiferença. Já não agüentava Kimi no seu pé. Nem ele, nem Machi.

- Ah, Yuki-kun, eu...

- Kimi - interrompeu, cansado, Yuki - você ACHA que eu esqueci daquilo que você fez com o Momiji, eu não esqueci. Francamente, Kimi, você não presta. Percebi isso na época em que você namorava o Momiji. Existe uma coisa que eu não contei para ninguém, mas acho que seria bom o seu ex saber. Kimi, além de trair ele com a escola inteira, você ainda me beijou à força! Isso ainda sabendo que eu era e sou o melhor amigo do Momiji. E agora, tenta fazer a mesma coisa, só porque estou com Machi. Ou será que você nega aquela tentativa na enfermaria?

Kimi ficou pálida. Como ele ainda se lembrava de todas aquelas coisas? Como as disse na frente de Momiji, Machi e todos os outros presentes no pátio? Ela não sabia como reagir. Momiji também não. Mas Machi... Essa sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- Kimi Toudou, Kimi Toudou, coisa fofa que admiro tanto...

Kakeru percebeu que Machi estava preparada para acabar com Kimi. "Coisa fofa que admiro", quando se tratava de Machi, não era um elogio em nenhum lugar da Terra.

- Você tá mais rodada que catraca de ônibus, sabia? - continuou Machi com um olhar assassino - E ainda ousa colocar suas asinhas de galinha no MEU namorado? Será que não está na hora de a senhorita se colocar no seu lugar? Porque há muito você está tirando minha paciencia do lugar dela - dizia Machi num tom de voz elevado.

- Machi, pelo amor de Deus, não faz isso. - murmurou Kakeru

Machi cerrou os punhos. Estava pronta para "comocar Kimi em seu lugar". Kimi olhava pálida, porém, com um olhar altivo, para Machi. Machi não queria que ninguém a impedisso. Do contrário, iria colocar quem a impedisse no mesmo lugar onde colocaria Kimi.

- Não tente me impedir, Kakeru - murmurou Machi com determinação.

- Não tentarei. - finalizou Kakeru, calmamente se afastando da irmã.

Certo essa história está longe de dar. Uma vai embora para Okinawa, deixando sua banda e seus amigos na mão. Outra tenta dar em cima da família Souma inteira. Como é que essa história termina? Prepare-se... O pior (ou melho) está para acontecer, e um breve final já pode ser tecido.

---

certo. acabou esse capitulo, espero que tenham gostado e... viva às fics! weee

(pinguça)

reviews please!

Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan/bj


	11. Vingança

_Primeiro, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram essa fic e que me apoiaram de um jeito ou de outro._

_Mih, Lest, Miss Mousse e Emy Souma, agradeço a tdos vcs. De coração. Espero que gostem desse fim. Sim, eh o fim... mas dependendo do numero de pedidos, escrevo um epílogo naum seja por isso!_

_Agradeço mesmo a todos vcs. Espero vê-los numa próxima fic, quem sabe!_

_Já nee. Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan/bj_

**_Capitulo XI – Vingança_**

- Você diz isso só porque ele gostou, não é? – perguntou uma amedrontada, porém desafiadora, Kimi.

- Não gostei não! – Yuko gritou em auto-defesa. Não queria que Machi pensasse que ele era um cachorro.

- Se ele tivesse gostado, estaria com você – Machi retrucou com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Yuki estranhou; Kakeru viu que Machi estava no limite.

- Cala a boca, sua nerd o...

- Nerd – interrompeu Machi – mas o Yuki é meu namorado, e não o seu.

Kimi estava amedrontada. Não acreditava que Machi poderia sequer xingar alguém, quanto mais bater. E ela via que Machi queria bater nela. Não era só por aqueles atos para com Yuki. Sua raiva vinha de muito antes.

_Flasback_

_- Sai da minha frente, garota! Você é esquisita! – Kimi dizia à solitária garota que andava calamente no corredor. A garota ignorou._

_- Você não ouviu? Sai da minha frente agora! – Kimi disse e empurrou a garota que andava pelo corredor, que caiu no chão. Após ver que a garota havia caído no chão, Kimi começou a rir –Ttinha que ser essa nerd! – virou-se e saiu._

- Kimi querida... – disse Machi com sarcasmo, algo que raramente ela usava no seu tom de voz. – será que você não lembra de TUDO o que me fez? Acha que eu ficaria assim apenas pelo Yuki? Kimi, Kimi... Vejo que você é inocente demais. Ou não. – Machi sorriu sarcasticamente mais uma vez. Seria agora – Kimi, você quer tanto assim o Yuki? – Machi pegou Kimi pelo braço, levando-a até Yuki, que olhou para ambas, assustado – Isso é uma pena, porque eu não vou te dar. Estão, senta aí – Machi puxou-a pelo braço novamente e jogou-a no chão. Kimi caiu de costas, batendo o bumbum e levemente a cabeça. Machi andou até ela, levantando-a pelos cabelos – tadinha... aliás... você ainda quer aquele armário, Kimi-_chan_? – Machi disse segurando a cabeça de Kimi como uma bola de handebol, levando-a até um dos armários.

_Flashback_

_- Kuragi, sai, eu quero esse armário!_

_- Mas... senhorita Toudou, ele é meu... – Machi respondeu confusa._

_- Não ouviu? – disse Kimi puxando os cabelos de Machi – eu quero __esse__ armário!_

Machi pegou a cabeça de Kimi e bateu no armário. Yuki olhou assutado, achava que ela seria capaz de matar Kimi. _**(((e seria mesmo!)))**_

- Não vai tentar parar a sua irmã, Kakeru? – Yuki perguntou com uma voz que beirava o desespero.

- A Kimi merece. Ui, essa deve ter doído. Antes que você pergunte o porquê, a Kimi amava maltratar a Machi no ginasial e a Machi não batia nela por pura pena. Ela ter dado em cima de você foi apenas a gota d'água pra ela enfiar a mão na cara da Kimi.

Yuki percebeu que talvez fizesse sentido. Resolveu não sei intrometer. Seria mais seguro.

- Que pena, Kimi – disse Machi – esse armário é meu.

Kimi não estava conseguindo abrir os olhos. Também não conseguia falar. Estava se arrependendo amargamente do dia em que mexeu com Machi.

- Tá afim de beijar alguém? – Machi disse com um macabro sorriso sádico no rosto – então beija... O chão! – Machi pegou Kimi e bateu sua cabeça no chão. Kakeru estava pronto para intervir; Machi estava passando dos limites.

- Acho bom parar, Kuragi. Tenho umas coisas para falar com ela.

Machi soltou Kimi no chão e foi ver de quem era aquela voz. Avistou Isuzu Souma, a enfermeira do colégio.

- Olha, Kimi, antes de eu te levar para a enfermaria, tenho uma coisa a te dizer – iniciava calmamente Isuzu – eu sei que você dava em cima do Haru mas... sabe por que ele não te quis – Isuzu perguntou se aproximando de Kimi; Kimi balançou a cabeça negando – porque eu sou gostosa e você não. E ele me preferiu a você. Agora, não se mexa que eu vou te levar para a enfermaria.

Kimi não acreditava no que ouvia. Não conseguia pensar, portanto, não entendia.

Isuzu pegou Kimi e começou a andar até a enfermaria. Antes de prosseguir, parou na frente de Machi e lhe disse, com um olhar sério:

- E você, mocinha, direto para a diretoria.

Machi assentiu.

_**Unununununununununununununununuununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**_

- Kuragi, eu não acredito. – "Seu Kazu" gritava na sua sala – já basta o seu irmão, agora VOCÊ?! O que pensou que estava fazendo?

"- Brigando." – pensou Machi, porém, manteu-se calada.

- Você não só bateu na menina; você quase a matou! Você não tem consciência? E se ela tivesse morrido? – perguntou o diretor, à beira do desespero.

- Eu iria no enterro dar meus pêsames aos infelizes pais – respondeu Machi num tom simples.

- Você é louca? Não iria se arrepender?

- Olha, eu acho que não – macho respondeu, novamente, num tom simples.

- Kuragi, Kuragi... Anda, não te quero mais aqui.

- Apenas isso senhor Kazuma? – Machi perguntou, confusa – nada de advertência, suspensão, nada?

- Sei que você não fez por mal. Pode ir.

Machi saiu da sala, dando de encontro com o seu irmão, enquanto pensava: " '-Não fez por mal', aquele cara é doente"

- Essa daí é minha irmã! Quantos dias de suspensão? Cinco? – Kakeru perguntava, divertido.

- Não, nenhum. – Machi respondeu, cansada.

- Nossa... ele é mesmo estranho. Ah, sim, o louco no Naohito tá te chamando – Kakeru comentou num surto.

- Ah, sim, claro, vamos lá.

_**Ununununununununununununununununuunununununununununununununununununununununununununu**_

- Boa tarde, delinqüente – Naohito cumprimentou-a num tom sarcástico.

- A gente perdeu uma, mas arranjou outra! – Yuki dizia rindo. Machi apenas o observou com certo desprezo.

- O motivo dessa reunião – iniciou Naohito – é um só: estamos sem baterista. Quem pode nos salvar?

- Hã... Gente... Eu... tenho algo a dizer. – Yuki dizia um tanto constrangido.

- O que, Yuki, o quê? – Naohito perguntou com as mãos na cabeça.

- Eu... Sei tocar bateria.

Machi arregalou os olhos. Kakeru começou a rir. Naohito caiu da cadeira onde estava sentado.

- É verdade, tinha me esquecido – Kakeru comentou – ele pode tocar, não? – sugeriu de forma animada.

- E o vocal? - Machi perguntou introduzindo-se na conversa.

- Eu assumo! – Kakeru sugeriu no mesmo tom de alegria.

- Mas... o Yuki é o vocal! – Naohito disse apontando o dedo indicador para o nariz de Yuki, numa frase que dava a entender que ele queria manter Kakeru longe do microfone. Yuki apenas assistia à discussão.

- O mais preocupante é a bateria ou o vocal? – Kakeru perguntou, levantando-se e passando as mãos no cabelo. Naohito olhou-o com um ar derrotado.

- A bateria.

- Então – Kakeru iniciou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios – eu assumo o vocal e o Yuki fica na bateria. Todo mundo concorda? – Kakeru por fim perguntou.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Terminada a reunião, todos foram resolver seus problemas. Machi foi pedir desculpas à Kimi. Kakeru foi tentar encontrar um CD que havia perdido; Naohito resolver brincar com o Yah-nii; e Yuki resolveu ir até sua casa montar a sua bateria de estimação.

Os dias foram passando normalmente. A nova formação da banda não agradou muito no começo, mas, aos poucos, o público foi aceitando Yuki como baterista. Se bem que a maioria deles demonstrava abertamente que preferia Uo-chan.

Machi e Yuki resolveram assumir que estavam juntos, para a tristeza de Kimi, que sobreviveu depois da briga com Machi.

Kakeru conseguiu aprender a cantar de forma mais decente, o que deixou Naohito menos desesperado. Outra coisa interessante sobre Kakeru, foi o seu namoro com Hanajima. Tudo começou com um dia de chuva, que virou caso, que se transformou em namoro. E a coisa mais impressionante foi que ninguém ficou surpreso com a notícia.

Naohito decidiu confiar mais na banda e deixar de ser tão desesperado. Todavia, ainda continua se estressando por besteira.

Porém nenhum deles teve noticias de Uotani – cartas, telefonemas, e-mails, nada – tudo o que sabiam era que ela ainda morava em Okinawa – pelo menos era o que Tohru sempre dizia.

A banda foi ficando conhecida não só no colégio, mas também fora dele, sendo convidada para tocar em vários lugares – escolas, bares e casas de shows.

E assim, a vida continuou. Algumas brigas, desentendimentos e discussões rumos ao estrelato, porém nunca separações. Porque, pelo menos uma vez, essa história tinha que dar certo...

---

_**Fim!**_

_**Playlist dessa fic: **__Maybe – Emma Bunton_

_Come Clean – Hilary Duff_

_With Love – Hilary Duff_

_M.I. 2 Theme (Hate Me) – Limp Bizkit_

_Agradeço de coração à todos que acompanharam essa fic. Ela foi muito divertida de ser escrita... e eu gosto muito dela. Espero que vocês também gostem desse final, escrevi meio que de improviso... mas pelo menos é um final. Até uma próxima vez... e me deixem reviews!_

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan/bj_


End file.
